1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phthalamide derivatives, production intermediates thereof, agrohorticultural insecticides containing said compounds as active ingredient, and a method for using said insecticides.
2. Related Art
A part of the phthalamide derivatives of the present invention are disclosed in JP-A-59-163353, JP-A-61-180753, Journal of Chemical Society (J.C.S.), Perkin I, 1338-1350 (1978), etc. Neither description nor suggestion about usefulness of these compounds as an agrihorticultural insecticide, however, is made therein at all. On the other hand, the heterocyclic amine derivatives represented by the general formula (IV), which serve as intermediate compounds for production of said phthalamide derivatives, are novel compounds not found in literature.